legendofzeldarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nifty Guide
The "Nifty Guide" is intended to explain the basic mechanics of the Roleplay chatroom. The chatrrom canbe found here --> http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/legendofzeldarpda Chatroom Diseases Typoitis: -Causes: Unknown. May be enhanced by sugar/caffeine intake. May be contagious. -Symptoms: Typoing much more frequently. Usually results in a large number of posts by the infected as they attempt to fix their posts using the "*" -Treatment: careful watching of the way one types, temporary therapy may be needed. Usually goes away on its own, however. --Flare Typoitis The worst type of Typoitis. Much more powerful than ordinary Typoitis, where the infected typo's a word more than once, taking as many as three or more tries to fix their mistake. Typos caused by this type also are generally more severe, being farther from the intended word. Name because Flare is the main carrier of this strand of Typoitis. -Contracting a bad enough case of Flare Typoitis may also result in other side effects such as the compulsion to incinerate things and a fear of water. chAIDS: -Causes: not wearing chanties during a RP -Symptoms: Varies. Usually can be summed up to "ungodliness" in various ways, ends in chat death. -Treatment: Being kicked by an admin and returning to the chatroom. (Note: chAIDS CANNOT be cured by leaving and returning, the kick is the essential part of the cure) Common /me: -Causes: Chatroom hype. Usually only one carrier is needed to infect all or many others. Extremely contagious. -Symptoms: Causes infected people to start all posts with the "/me" command. -Treatment: combobreaking will usually help heal the infection. In most cases this is done by accident by a misuse of the /me command. In extreme infections the combobreaking can be done by someone entering or leaving the chatroom. Riddly Diddly: -Causes: The song "Wishmaster" by Van Canto. Very contagious. -Symptoms: Typing the background singing. (Riddly diddly diddly diddly diddly diddly dum dum) -Treatment: unknown Bellum AIDS: Causes: Bellum gets you. Symptoms: Eyes become the same color of Bellum's, get incredible cravings for pudding and root beer. Treatments: You're screwed, bitch. Chatroom Terms Chanties: brackets or parentheses used to indicate Out-of-Character (OoC) during a roleplay. Basic Types: () or (()) – Normal [] or [[]] = Boxers {} or – Thongs "Ninja" Chanties, are the habit-forced accidental use of chanties when no roleplay is going on. Does no real damage other than making the user look a bit out of place, since surrounding posts will not have them. "Half-ninja" chanties usually occur when a person starts off a non-chantie post, then taps brackets/parentheses onto the end out of habit. "Act Normal": A rare event involving mass hysteria and perversion. Ask one of the veteran members for details. Hobo: Term used for a guest to the chatroom. Hoboism is changed once the person becomes a real member, at which point they are moved to Winnars, and their RP account moved to its respective category. Naked: used to refer to normal members on their main dA accounts. Roleplay accounts are referred to as clothing or outfits, regardless of whether or not the character actually wears clothes. Tabfail: when a person has more than one character account up, and posts an IC response from the wrong account: IE: person A controls Link, Person B controls Zelda and Ganondorf. ' I will save you, Princess! ' '''Mwahaha! You will never rescue Zelda from me, the evil Ganon! ' ''' tabfail ' Mwahaha! You will never rescue Zelda from me, the evil Ganon! Chatroom Locations The "Chatroom" is envisioned to be a very large, paranormalish room. It contains over 30 corners, many of which are emo corners. This is the OoC arena through with the RPers talk and discuss while not in a roleplay or between RP posts Conveniently Placed River: used for… anything water's needed for. Conveniently Placed Cliff: good for punting off unwanted character accounts to prevent tabfail. Spike pit: …spikes. Good for "300" references. Any of the above can appear pretty much anywhere at any time, bending to the roleplayers' will. (hence why they're "conveniently placed") SUBrosia: When a member talks all in subscript it's referred to as SUBrosia or simply Subrosia. Belly's room: Denoted by strikeout text Bellum apparently gets her own room. That ho >>